In love with Harry Styles!
by tellheryouloveher
Summary: we met in Ibiza... who knew it was ment to be?
1. I want to see more of you!

I boarded the plane to Ibiza with my friend, Amelia. We were going for 3 weeks, just for to have fun and get pissed. Unfortunately we weren't sat together but she was sat in front.

"I can't wait to just get totally smashed" Amelia sighed from her seat, she was knelt on it looking over it at me.

"Same, I want to meet somebody hot too" I winked at her.

Just as I said that the one and only Harry Styles sat next me and Zayn sat next to Amelia, we both looked at each other shocked. I was trying my very hardest not fan girl and scream in his face.

"Hi, beautiful" His husky voice gave me goose bumps.

"Hi" I managed to whisper while blushing.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, winking at me. I blushed again and nodded slowly.

We talked the whole of the plane ride and I found out he was staying in the same hotel as us and was there for the same reason. As I excited the plane, I felt someone slide something into my pocket, I turned round to see Harry stood with a smirk on his face and then he left. I pulled the paper out of my pocket as me and Amelia walked over to the luggage area.

'Lucy,

I would definitely like to see more of you, how about you meet me in the hotel lobby at 5?

05865432109 … text me gorgeous?

Harry Styles x '

I blushed as I read the note; Amelia gave me a knowing look and squealed.

"Well we best get going then, it's already 3, and you only have 1 and half hours to get ready when we get back" She winked at me.

"Let's go then" We grabbed a bag back to the hotel and rushed to our room to get ready.


	2. You look stunning!

I showered as soon as we got back to the hotel, washing my long blonde hair, and shaving. As soon as I had a towel wrapped round me Amelia was straight in.

"Why you in a rush?" I question her.

"You're not the only one who is meeting someone at 5" she yelled over the running water.

"Ooooh, Amelia and Zayn ayyy" I laughed at myself.

I sat down and straightened my hair and separated it into curtains and clipped back the shorter parts at the front and then did my make-up. I wore foundation, with bronzer on top, eyeliner and mascara, with Vaseline on my lips. I then slid on my black dress and heels.

.com/hg/set?id=40506681

I was ready to go, Amelia came out and she looked stunning, her short brown hair was straight also and she was wearing this;

.com/cgi/set?id=40507093

We both set down to the lobby and they were there waiting for us. When reached them their faces dropped. Harry walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You look stunning" He grinned. I thanked him and we set off for the night clubs.

I and Harry went separate ways to Amelia and Zayn, so we said we would see each other when we got back. I was so nervous when we left them, but I was so excited.


	3. He was amazing!

I and Harry walked to nearest night club, his hand stuffed in his pockets, oh how I wish that hand was in mine. I think he noticed me looking as he took his hand out of his pocket and slotted it in mine. Seen as he was famous and all we were allowed into the VIP but Harry had to tell them I was his girlfriend, which I happily agreed with. (I just wish I really was).

"What do you want?" He asked as we were stood at the bar.

"Vodka and coke please" He ordered mine and his own, I didn't realise I was stood staring until he looked at me and smirked.

"Am I just too good look?" He winked as we walked over to a table.

"A bit vein are we Styles" I nudged him.

When it got to 9 o'clock I and Harry were smashed completely. I was so much more confident around him. He dragged me up to the floor and pulled me close.

"God, you're so sexy" He whispered seductively in my ear. He spun me round so I was facing him. We started dancing like we were mental. The song 'lose control' by Kerri Hilson came on. I turned back around and we started grinding, as soon as the song finished Harry's lips were attached to mine. He rolled his tongue along the bottom of my lip, I gladly allowed him access. I gently bit his lip letting him know I didn't want to pull away. As soon as I did this Harry started making his way out of the club.

"Let's go" he whispered his lips still attached to mine as we made our way outside. I had to stop myself from ripping his top off there and then in the taxi. As soon as we arrived at the hotel we entered the lift the, we were in there less than 5 seconds and Harry had me pressed up against the back of the lift.

"Jump" he whispered, I did exactly what he said and I ended up with my legs round his waist and his hands caressing my thighs. When the lift doors opened Harry opened his door. He led me through to the bedroom without taking his lips off mine once, and let's just says he was amazing.


End file.
